


Mírame

by lullabyleagues



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyleagues/pseuds/lullabyleagues
Summary: He just got back from a run late the night before. Almost a week without him left the both of you anxious, but he was too bone tired when he got home to really do anything about it. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.He sleeps for a long time and you let him, knowing how the runs take a lot out of him. You let your man rest.But it’s well past noon now, and it’s time for his wake up call.





	Mírame

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this all the back in January and it's taken me this long to find the courage to post it. Hopefully someone will like it!
> 
> A very special thank you to Tania for looking over this and always putting up with my nonsense.

Angel is asleep, and the timing’s perfect.

Quietly as you can, you rummage in your dresser drawers for the silk ties that were normally used on you. You smile as your fingers find the silky material and pull them out, a pretty royal blue.

You look back at Angel sleeping on your bed and contemplate if you want to tie both hands and feet. You decide on just hands.

It takes what feels like a whole five minutes to tie Angel’s hands to the bedpost. You pause every other moment to make sure he’s still fast asleep, paying close attention to his breathing pattern and every slight noise he makes.

Finally, his arms are up and tied just how you want them. _He looks good like this_ , the thought is wicked in your mind.

You take your clothes off, save for your bra and panties, and crawl slowly on top of the bed. You straddle Angel’s lap and just sit on top of him for a moment, admiring his face as he sleeps. He just got back from a run late the night before. Almost a week without him left the both of you anxious, but he was too bone tired when he got home to really do anything about it. He passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He sleeps for a long time and you let him, knowing how the runs take a lot out of him. You let your man rest.

But it’s well past noon now, and it’s time for his wake up call.

You lower yourself onto him, brushing your chest against his as you kiss his neck.

“Angel,” you call his name in a soft whisper into his ear, “time to get up, baby.”

You can feel his body start to stir underneath you.

“That’s it,” you encourage him, hands feeling every part of him that they can. They run up and down his chest as your body moves against his.

His lips part and your name spills out, his voice deep and laced with sleep in a low mumble. You smile.

“Rise and shine,” you kiss along his jaw.

Angel hums, his body is still heavy with sleep but he’s slowly starting to react to your movements. His arms pull lightly on the restraints and you silently laugh at the way his eyebrows pull together in confusion. He pulls on them again and his eyes crack half open when he realizes they won’t budge.

“What the fuck,” he growls, half asleep and in full confusion.

“I wanna try something,” is your simple explanation.

“Wha-” he starts but it’s cut off by a yawn. You take the opportunity to remove your bra.

The less clothes you have on, the more susceptible Angel is to your ideas.

He looks up and pulls down on the restraints. You grab his face in your hands and kiss him.

“Please,” you speak against his lips.

“Why I gotta be tied up,” he grumbles.

You roll your eyes. “I can get tied up but not you?”

“That’s different.”

“Oh, really? How?”

“It just is.”

You rise up a bit, noticing how his eyes immediately go to your breasts. A slow smirk stretches across your lips as you notice him pulling against the restraints again.

“That’s why,” you nod your head in his direction.

“Huh?”

“No touching.”

“Oh, what, I can’t touch you now?”

You shake your head, smirk still in place. He huffs and throws his head back onto the pillow.

“Let me try something,” you say softly, leaning back down over him.

Your nipples brush against his chest and you reach a hand up to his face, tilting it so he looks at you.

“Please, papi.” A slight brush of your tongue on his lips and he gives in to you. With his hands restrained, he pushes his body up against yours as he pulls your lips into a heated kiss.

Pulling back, he rolls his eyes before quietly relenting.

“Yeah, alright.”

The grin that breaks out across your face is enough to make him smirk, but only just.

“Just watch, you might like it,” you tease.

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

You laugh at his retort and kiss him again. You sit back on his lap and move against him, slowly at first and build up to harder and faster movements.

“So far so good,” he quips when you break away to moan.

“It’s gonna get even better.”

Your body slowly slinks down and you place kisses down his neck and chest. Angel groans in appreciation. Your hands reach his boxers before your mouth does and pulls them away, not wanting any barriers between the two of you.

You waste no time pulling his hardness into your mouth. You moan around him. God, you missed this.

You had teased him with this promise while he was away, reminding him in texts just how much you like it and how much you want him. It feels wonderful to please him this way, just the thought of it makes you wet. Knowing you can make your badass biker come undone like this makes you feel powerful.

Your eyes meet his and you aren’t disappointed. Angel’s face is a look of pure bliss. His hands are balled in fists and you know he’d give anything to have them free. You almost wish they were, so you could feel his fingers in your hair, playing with it, and pushing your head down to take all of him.

You breathe hard through your nose as you lower your mouth on him, determined to take in every inch of him possible.

“ _Fuck_ ,” his curse is low in his throat.

Angel begins to move his hips, thrusting into your mouth. He calls out your name and expressive curses to whatever God there is. You moan around him as he does. Loving it. Wanting it.

He’s getting close now, though. That’s going to happen, but not just yet. You want to have some fun first.

Begrudgingly, you pull your mouth away from him. You gasp and pull air into your lungs, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Baby,” he groans.

You kiss him on the chest and move over him, to the end table next to the bed and open the drawer. Your hands enclose over what you need.

The little vibrator is small but powerful, just enough to get the job done. It comes in useful whenever Angel’s away on a run, and this last time was no exception. You bring it out and show it to him.

“You gonna make me watch?” he raises his eyebrows as he looks between you and the vibrator.

“Hmm,” you bite your lip and feign thinking it over, “yes and no.”

His eyes are questioning but you give no further explanation. You move to the side of him and take off your panties, playfully throwing them to him. They land on his shoulder.

You giggle as he looks at them before eyeing you up and down. No other words pass between the two of you. Whatever you have up your sleeve, he’s down for the ride.

Angel bites his lip when you straddle him again, no more barriers between the two of you. You hover over him, one hand on his chest, and sink onto him. The reaction is immediate from both of you. Feeling him inside you after what seemed like so long forces a low moan out of your mouth. The sound mixes with his own as he throws his head back once he feels your warmth.

You’re both still for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of each other.

Then you remember the vibrator in your hand.

You turn it on and put it on a low setting to start with. You want to take your time.

A sharp moan leaves you once the vibrator is placed on your clit. You move it up and down, exploring what feels good to you.

“You’re so fucking pretty like this, princesa.”

Angel’s voice catches your attention. You lean back on one hand, and grind down into him, vibrator buzzing on your clit. Your movements are slow, almost painfully so. Your head rolls back and you look at Angel through lidded eyes, the lust apparent on his face. His eyes roam over your body, drinking in the sight of you. He takes his time, appreciation clear when his gaze wanders where his hands cannot.Your pretty face, warm with the heat of the moment, your breasts that bounce with each movement, down to where you two sinfully come together.

You reach down to the vibrator and turn the setting higher. The buzzing fills the room, competing with your moans and Angel’s words of encouragement.

“Just like that, baby.”

“Yeah, don’t stop.”

“You know how I like it, mama.”

Your original plan of teasing Angel by simply sitting with him inside of you while using the vibrator is hard to follow. He feels good – _too fucking good_ – especially after so long. You find yourself bouncing on top of him, eyes screwed shut, loving the feel of him way too much.

It takes an effort to reach back down and lower the setting. You slow down your pace but keep up your rhythm, still fucking yourself hard on his dick.

“Mmm,” Angel groans out long and low. His are hands balled up in fists, itching to touch you, but you know he’s enjoying every moment of this. You know he has a praise kink and loves watching you get off because of him, knowing that he’s the one, the reason for all your pleasure.

“You feel too good,” you hiss, “God, I've missed feeling you like this, hard and all for me.”

“Just for you, princesa,” he grits out.

He bucks up into you from below and your hand immediately reaches up to clutch your breast.

“Fuck, yes,” you coax him as he continues.

The two of you move in a frenzy against each other. The vibrator is still hard on your clit. Tears sting at your eyes from overstimulation. It’s too much. It’s too much and too good but you still want more.

You place your hand back on his chest, giving yourself some stability. His movements slow but he doesn’t stop fucking up into you. You throw your head back as you move with him, vibrator moving on your clit, and that familiar feeling starts to bubble up inside you.

“Angel,” his name is a strangled whisper, low in your throat.

He answers with a call of your name.

“Come on, baby, show me how good you feel.”

Your mouth falls open in a silent gasp as you feel your body tense up. When you find your voice again it’s crying out, yelling out Angel’s name and sinful prayers out into the room. They dance and mingle with the sound of your bodies together and Angel’s own inventive exclamations as he watches you come undone around him, on top of him.

Chest heaving, you reach down and turn off the vibrator. You toss it to the side before you slump down onto Angel’s chest.

“Fuck,” you manage to breathe out.

Angel hums in laughter.

“Is that what you wanted, baby?”

“Yes,” you raise your eyes up to his with a lazy smile, “thank you.”

“Mmm, good. I think you're forgetting something, though.”

Your mind and body still hazy, you don’t realize what he means until he pulls on the restraints above his head. You laugh.

“My bad,” you can't help but tease him. You giggle as he rolls his eyes.

“Not you too,” he grumbles but you can tell it’s playful.

You place soft kisses on his wrists once his hands are free, rubbing them with your thumbs and making sure you didn’t accidentally hurt him. He’s amused by this.

“I’m tough, these can’t hurt me,” he throws the silky material on the end table.

You roll your eyes.

“Still, just making sure.”

Angel smiles at how earnest you are. He takes advantage of his newfound freedom and scoops you into his arms.

“Sooo,” you begin slowly, “what’d you think?”

“Hmm, about what?” he teases and laughs out loud when you hit him in the chest.

“Angel!”

“Baby, c’mon, you don’t even have to ask.” He looks at you with a lazy smile and cups your cheek. “It’s always perfect with you.”

You consider calling that a cop out but bite your tongue at how peaceful he looks. With his life, moments like this are few and far between. You mostly see it when the two of you are alone, and feel lucky to bear witness to it every time. You hum in response, content, and turn your head to kiss his hand before laying your head down on his chest.

“Oh, baby, don’t think we’re done here.”

You don’t get the chance to question him before he flips you onto your back. As Angel hovers over you, he reaches a hand down to your center and runs a finger up and down your sensitive folds. A wicked grin stretches across his face at your gasp.

“It’s my turn to have some fun.”


End file.
